As a conventional example of this type of blood pressure measurement device, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2008-546478A) discloses a device configured so that a lumen (a conduit) that connects a cuff and a main unit is connected to two ports provided in the main unit (see FIGS. 2 and 3 of Patent Literature 1). According to this device, it is determined whether the connected cuff is a dual-layer lumen cuff or a single-layer lumen cuff by determining whether or not there is a unique difference in pressure near the respective two ports at the beginning of a period in which the cuff is inflated.